


I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

by convenientmisfires



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenientmisfires/pseuds/convenientmisfires
Summary: the reunion we deserved, the reunion we didn't get.





	I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

**Author's Note:**

> Kabby deserved a better reunion than they got in 409. I hope this helps this disappointment suck a little less fam.

They’re thrown into what constitutes as a jail in Polis, a room Marcus Kane feels like he’s beginning to frequent more than he ever wanted. His knees hit the ground and the pain shoots through his body, his tied hands coming out in front of him to break the rest of his fall. He hears her gasp softly as she’s thrown down beside him, along with Jackson, Miller, and Costa. 

The door slams, echoing off the stone floor and walls, Marcus scrambles to Abby before the sound has even finished reverberating around the room. 

“Are you alright?”

She cracks a watery smile at the familiar question falling from his lips and nods. Their hands are bound but he reaches out to gently cup her face anyway, his thumb brushing softly over her lips. 

“I’m okay.” 

For a minute they are the only ones in the room. Jackson, Miller, and Costa fade into the background, giving Marcus and Abby as much privacy as they can offer. 

He leans in to kiss her. It’s soft and sweet and achingly slow, as if they’re savoring the taste of each other. 

When she pulls back she rests her forehead against his, her fingers tugging at his jacket. It’s not one she’s seen him in, but she likes the softness of it -- it suits him. 

“I thought I told you to stay safe.” 

He laughs. “I’m pretty sure I told you the same.” Marcus runs his thumb across her cheek, wiping away fallen tears she doesn’t bother to hide. 

She steals more kisses, brushing her lips against his gently, sliding closer to him on the cold stone floor. 

“I missed you,” Abby breathes him in deep, holding back a fresh wave of tears. 

Marcus pulls back to look her in the eye, his voice dripping with devotion, “I love you, Abby. And I’ll never leave you again.” 

“I love you, Marcus, for the rest of our lives I love you.” She punctuates it with more kisses, not caring that they have an audience. 

Marcus leans back against the stone wall and lifts the circle of his arms. 

“Come here.”

She lays her head against his chest and takes comfort in the weight of his arms around her, the tension in her body and in her mind ebbing away as he rocks her back and forth against him in a soothing rhythm. 

Later when they come to take her to the throne room they have to drag her out of his grasp. An Azgeda guard frees her hands and she shoves away from them long enough to kiss Marcus one more time. Her hands slide along the scratchy softness of his beard. 

“May we meet again, my love.” 

“We will.” 

It’s a promise.


End file.
